I'm dead
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Bien des légendes ont été créées sur ce qui se passait après la mort. Aucune ne s'approchera jamais de la réalité, c'est ce que vont découvrir Portgas D Ace et Regulus Black.


**Alors voilà un petit quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête.**

_Bien des légendes ont été créées sur ce qui se passait après la mort. Aucune ne s'approchera jamais de la réalité, c'est ce que vont découvrir Portgas D Ace et Regulus Black._

*Luffy, Barbe blanche, Marco… » Ces noms tournaient dans la tête d'Ace alors qu'il quittait la vie. Tuer par l'amiral Akainu. Il songea un instant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, depuis sa naissance et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Finalement il ne l'avait peut-être pas si raté que ça cette vie. Portgas D Ace rendit alors son dernier souffle.

* * *

Lorsque Regulus vit Kreattur disparaître jamais, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Quand les Inferis provoquèrent sa mort, il n'était déjà plus avec eux et avait complétement renoncé à lutter. Dans son cœur, il espérait que son sacrifice serve à quelque chose. Puis, ses souvenirs revinrent à son frère bien-aimé, son Sirius. Il aurait aimé lui laissé une lettre pour qu'enfin il soit fier de lui mais il n'y avait pas pensé et maintenant c'était trop tard. Regulus Black finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil éternel.

* * *

Regulus et Ace atterrirent en même temps sur le parvis dur et blanc qui se situait devant le paradis et ils remarquèrent simultanément la présence de l'autre.

« Qui es-tu ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ace.

- Je ne sais pas, je croyais que j'étais mort.

- Moi aussi j'étais mort.

- Alors nous sommes au paradis !s'exclama Regulus.

- Je suis le fils de Gol D Roger, je ne mérite surement pas le paradis.

- Le fils de qui ? Mais tu as raison, je ne mérite pas le paradis.

- Pourtant, tu es si jeune…

- La jeunesse n'est pas une preuve d'innocence, le contredit le jeune sorcier. Toi aussi tu es jeune et tu aurais pu vivre encore de longues années. Au faites comment tu es mort ?

- C'est l'amiral Akainu, je me suis interposé en lui et Luffy et je suis mort. Pourtant j'avais promis à Luffy de ne jamais mourir.

- Il ne faut jamais promettre quelque chose dont on n'est pas sûr. Qui est Luffy ?

- C'est mon frère, enfin nous n'avons pas le même sang mais notre lien n'en a pas besoin pour être fort.

- J'ai un frère, déclara soudain Regulus et son visage se voilà. Ou plutôt j'en avais un mais un jour il est partit et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revu. Il s'appelle Sirius et j'ai oublié de lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout. De toute manière, cette année s'était déjà trop tard puisque je suis entré chez les mangemorts.

- Je ne connais pas cet équipage.

- Ce n'est pas un équipage, ce sont des meurtriers. Lord Voldemort, notre chef, veut tuer tous les moldus ainsi que les sangs de bourbe. Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Mais Sirius était parti et je me sentais…Mère m'avait mis ces idées dans la tête et je n'ai encore qu'un idiot.

- Ne dites pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les moldus, ni les sangs-de bourbe mais je crois que personne ne devrait être tué pour son sang. Mon père était le pire pirate qui est jamais existé, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis moi-même un assassin. Sinon vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez mort ?

- Les Inferis m'ont tué, et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Voldemort ne m'aurait jamais laissé en vie. Je l'ai trahi, je ne supportais plus ces meurtres.

- Eh bien voilà, vous n'êtes pas si noir que ça.

- Pourtant je m'appelle Black et Sirius ne sait rien de ce que j'ai fait.

- Il compte beaucoup pour vous ?

- Énormément, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense le plus important. L'avis des autres guide nos vies mais il ne faut jamais s'oublier. C'est triste mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je suis mort que je m'en rend compte. Que pensez-vous de votre vie?

- J'ai fait des erreurs, mais également des choses bien. Et mon sacrifice est la chose qu'il fallait que je fasse, et s'il fallait je recommencerais.

- Tu vois! s'écria Ace. Moi aussi, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais j'aurais également pu faire pire. J'aurais toujours des regrets mais ce n'est pas le plus important."

C'est alors que la porte du paradis s'ouvrit et qu'ils entrèrent. Ils ne se revirent plus jamais, en réalité, ils ne revirent plus jamais personne. Leurs corps reposaient au côté de millier d'autre, pour l'éternité.

Un vieil homme assit sur un siège surveillait ses corps et il prononça ces paroles : "La vie vous a apporté vos lots d'aventure, maintenant il est temps que vous soyiez en paix"

**Voila, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
